


Daddy, I need you...

by FabFuckingFour



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabFuckingFour/pseuds/FabFuckingFour
Summary: WOW....this fic came together so quickly bc of groupchat i was in. This is just smut nothing else. I have nothing to say for myself besides... i hope some like.... this is so filthy lol
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Daddy, I need you...

**Author's Note:**

> WOW....this fic came together so quickly bc of groupchat i was in. This is just smut nothing else. I have nothing to say for myself besides... i hope some like.... this is so filthy lol

It's been a busy month for the both of them. They both tried to make time for each other, but something always came up. When they are finally at home, they are too tired to do much, like they did before. A lot of cuddles and small kisses in between, with the once in a while sex. This was starting to drive them both mad, but with Mew's new company and Gulf getting all these endorsement deals with Mew, it was taking up a lot of the time. 

Gulf had enough of the small touches, small kisses and cuddles, he needed more. He has been watching daddy fan edits of Mew and playing with himself. He knew in order to get Mew's attention quickly, he needed to prepare himself first. Gulf takes his new toy out of its box and put a very generous amount of lube on the vibrator. He leans over, bracing himself on the bathroom counter for the sink. He slowly puts the tip in, closing his eyes and imagining Mew doing the ministration. After a few teases in and out, he turns on the vibrator on the first level. He tests out the levels and realized very quickly 6 is the highest he can take without feeling like he is about to come. 

He puts on Mew's long white t-shirt that comes to his knees, and makes a pretty silhouette of his body. He turns the level to 3 and pushes it in further into his ass, and reflex has his back arched perfectly. He turns it up to 4, he wants Mew to see him all flushed and needy for him. 

After a good couple minutes of teasing his ass, he makes his way to Mew's office. "KhunPhi" he calls, as he enters the office, going right behind Mew's chair and his desk.

"You're still up, Gulf?" he asks, as he thought the other was sleeping when he didn't hear him for a while. 

"Can you spare some time for your YaiNong?" Gulf asks in a tone Mew hasn't heard in a while. Gulfs hands start trail down on the elder’s chest and abdomen. "I need your touch" the younger of the two says, and lightly bites down on the right side of Mew's neck, almost close to the nape. 

He turns vibrator up one more notch, and moans as the vibrator moves closer to his sweet spot. 

"Gulf" Mew calls out, spinning around his chair to see why his partner is moaning. The sight before him, sent a rush of blood to the southern part of his waist. Gulf is completely flushed, sweat beads across his face, making some of his fringe stick to his head. The over-sized shirt brushing against his thighs slightly, as he moved his hips in a slow rhythm as he pushes his toy to level six. 

Pleasure runs threw his body as his sweet spot is being hit every single time. His breath hitched and he leans forward on reflex and Mew's hands steady him at his hips. The younger of the two, looks at Mew through his lashes, as he can barely hold his head up.

"Daddy, I need you" Gulf half moans, and that's all it took for Mew to slide his chair forward and position Gulf on his lap. He lowers the chair arm so he can sit properly, little did he know that position was going to make him see the most beautiful sex face he has ever seen. 

Gulf’s head drops back a bit, as ecstasy was being spread throughout his body. His lips slightly part, as Mew's big hands squeeze on to his exposed thighs. He bites down on his lips, and let's out softest moan. He grinds down on Mew's crotch and locks eyes with the elder of the two, properly. The hunger, the want and need to have each other right then and there was all that they can see in the other. Mew crashes their lips together, lots of passion in it, as his hand went to grab on to some of Gulf’s hair. 

"Did you get a new toy and not show Daddy" Mew ask in a husky voice. The look and tone of voice turned Gulf on even more. They kissed, their tongues dances and they grind against each other, until they needed a breath of air.

After a few intense, hungry kisses, Mew picks up Gulf, and the younger of the two, legs wraps tightly around Mew's. 

"Finally, you're going to the bedroom" Gulf says, with clear excitement in his voice. 

"Hold on tight" Mew says, as he has other plans. 

Gulf takes this time to bend his head down and mark his partner with small nibbles just above medial side of his collarbone. 

"Impatient I see" the older of the two teases, which got an unexpected grind against his harden member. 

"I think I have been very patient, Daddy, but if you want you can punish me" he finishes with a mischievous smile on his face. 

"Have you now?" Mew says as he lays Gulf down on his desk. He moved as much important document he could off his desk and pushed the rest on the floor. 

"I might have been a bad boy, but Daddy was busy, so I had to please myself" Gulf says in such a teasing voice as he turns over, on hands and knees and ass facing Mew. 

"You're going to kill me one day with how sexy and naughty you are" Mew says as he stares at how Gulf’s asshole is clenching against the vibrator. He quickly takes off all his clothes off and slaps Gulf's left ass cheek that got a half moan from his reaction. 

"Is that all the punishment I get for being a bad boy" The younger of the two says, as he looks over his shoulder, licking his lip, and lowers his chest to the desk and ass still up in the air. "I imagined my hands were your hands, but it just didn't feel the same" he continues to say, as Mew watches the show. Gulf has on nothing but the long white t-shirt, ass up on display for Mew to see and feast. The shirt hanging around his tiny waste. The thing that was killing Mew the most was the arch in his back and the fact he was slowly stroking himself, while staring at Mew.

"Show me how much you miss me, Daddy" Gulf says, as he smears precum on his hand and then put his index finger in his mouth, all while never breaking eye contact with Mew. Mew steps right up to the desk, leans down a bit, and grips a bunch of hair at the back of Gulf’s head. 

"Who does this ass belong to?" he asks as he slaps Gulf’s left ass cheek a little harder than before. 

"This isn't the daddy I remember" Gulf teases, wanting more than what the other is doing. Mew pulls Gulf up a bit by his hair, turns his head, so he can lean in and kiss him. The kiss had so much passion, want in it, that Gulf was moaning, but it quickly got swallowed by Mew's lips.

"Who does this belong to?" he asks again, but this time the slap was harder, marking his right ass cheek red. Mew leaned down to kiss and lick where his hand mark is. He then started kissing more and more to the middle. Instead of taking the vibrator out, he pushed it in fully and licked around the rim. 

"Daddy" Gulf moaned in the best wanton voice he has. 

"You like that baby" Mew says, as he can hear Gulf’s breathing speeding up. He leaned down just a bit more, and trailed his tongue from the rim of his partners asshole to his balls. The sensation was too much, the younger of the two body gave way and he became a moaning mess. Mew pulled his chair up, pulled Gulfs lower half off the desk, and rested his legs on the chair rest for support. Mew slowly removed the vibrator out of Gulf’s ass, and when it came out, he knew his love was more than prepared for him.

Mew gripped Gulf’s ass cheeks tightly before spreading them apart and licking all around the rim of the tight muscles he can't wait to enter. Mew kissed, and tongue fuck the shit out of Gulf’s ass. Every moan, every hitched breath from pleasure, turned Mew on even more. Gulf is already a mess and he loves it. This side isn’t shown all the time but when it does, it always feels like the best sex ever. 

"How close are you baby?" he asks, knowing that the over stimulation does numbers on his baby. 

"Close... Daddy" he barely gets out as Mew is pushing his tongue as far as he can, with his index finger.

Mew starts jerking Gulf’s dick, in time with his tongue fucking and it didn't take long before Gulf was coming all over. He comes with Mew's name on his tongue. Mew gives him a couple minutes to catch his breath before he turns him around and put him right on his dick. 

"Ready to please Your daddy" Mew ask mimicking Gulf’s mischievous smile from before. Without a second thought Gulf said "yes" and sat all the way down on Mew's dick.

Mew takes off the unnecessary shirt off of Gulf, and throws it across the room. He begins sucking on his right nipple first and then the left, giving Gulf enough time to get used to him. 

"Gawd I missed this" Mew half moans, as he pulls Gulf down by his neck, so he can kiss and suck on his neck, like he knows the younger likes. 

Gulf puts his two arms around Mew's neck and slightly begins to move up and down. 

"You feel so tight and wet baby" Mew says as he can feel the way Gulf’s ass engulfs his dick more and more.

Soon they found a rhythm that they both like. Gulf started putting a little roll of his hip forward and it almost made Mew cum on spot. He saw the way Mew bit his bottom lip; pretty sure it will be bruised a bit in the morning if he keeps it up. 

"Hold my hands" Gulf says, as he puts them both behind his back

Mew does not question it, whatever his baby wants his baby will get. 

"Hold them firm, Daddy" Gulf instructs as he finds his footing, to do what he wants next. 

"Like this" Mew ask, as he tightens his grip. 

"Yes" Gulf moans, as he feels an arch in his back and his ass being completely filled with his partners dick. "You feel so fucking good inside of me" was all Gulf could say before he started riding Mew's dick with all he got. 

Pain surged through his body, as he slams down back on Mew's dick, but he knows soon it will be pleasure. After the pain, came desire, the room was filled with moans, bouncing off the wall. Grunts and deep moans from Mew, amazed as to how well Gulf is taking his dick. Gulf is a complete mess. His eyes are barely open. His bottom lip is being abused by his teeth, as he tries keep pace, because this has never felt so good. Mew kissing all over his chest and nipples every chance he gets.

"I'm... close... again" he moans out, trying to catch his breath. 

"Okay, stand up and bend over the desk" Mew says, as he is close as well. Gulf is on such a high, Mew's words do not register to him. Mew stands up with the both of them. Flips them around, pushes Gulfs head on to the desk and start fucking him. There was no mercy. Hands tightly gripping his hips, as he pounded in to the one, he loves. 

“Ah….Ohhh…” Gulf loves this, he loves when Mew takes charge and fucks him raw and deep.  
“Be… vocal…. For…. me” Mew says in between thrust, as the moans are the cherry on top for him right now.  
“Da…dad..daddy” Gulf moans, and the way his breath was hitching Mew knew he was about to cum. He reaches round and squeezes tightly around the base of Gulfs dick, denying his release.

Gulf feeling the pressure front and back, he is now beyond mess. He is wrecked and the raised cheek being visible from the side of his face, turns Mew on more.

Gulf loves pain, and it turns Mew on to see how pain turns to ecstasy on his lovers’ face.

“Daddy, let me come please” Gulf begs as he feels the pace has slowed down.

Mew is giving Gulf slow and deep strokes, and he can feel all of him. The way his muscle is clenching around Mews dick is a sensation he will never get over. 

“Daddy please” Gulf please again as, he looks over his shoulder, half lidded eyes, looking up at Mew Suppasit.  
Mew reaches down, and places his hand around Gulf’s neck and squeeze a bit. “Gawd you’re so sexy” he says before pushing as far as he can go in and staying a bit.  
“DADDY PLEASE” Gulf begs as he needs release right away, as Mew is filling him to the brim. 

“Cum for Daddy, baby”

He fucks him raw and hard that Gulf can only makes sounds, no words are being formed. The room seemed to echo, or that's how I felt to them, as they were moaning in canon basically. "I'm...." Gulf begins to say, and is cut off, as Mew snaps his hips forward like never before and Gulf comes hard, body shaking, which triggers Mew's release.


End file.
